fizikafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Markantun de Dominis
Markantun de Dominis (1560. - 1624.), hrvatski matematičar, fizičar, teolog i filozofthumb|Markantun de Dominis Markantun de Dominis, kratka biografija Markantun de Dominis rođen je u gradu Rabu, u staroj plemićkoj obitelji, najvjerovatnije 1560. godine. Otac dr. Jerolim, odvjetnik bio je Hrvat, a majka Venecijanka. Njegovi preci po ocu bili su biskupi tijekom nekoliko stoljeća. Školovao se, kao isusovac, u Novellari. Studije je završio u Padovi. U Padovi, Bresciji i Veroni predavao je matematiku, logiku, filozofiju i retoriku. Preokret u njegovoj karijeri vezan je uz pogibiju strica Antuna, senjskog biskupa. Antun de Dominis poginuo je pod Klisom 1569. Godine predvodeći senjske uskoke u borbi protiv Turaka. Tada Markantun napušta isusovački red, da bi mogao preuzeti dužnost administratora senjske biskupije. Biskupom u Senju imenovan je 1600. godine, iste godine kada je u Padovi promoviran u čast doktora teologije. U Senju je proveo šest teških godina. Na zahtjev Pape posredovao je između Venecije, uskoka i habzburškog dvora, oko rješenja uskočkog pitanja. Kada je izgledalo da će se ostvariti njegov plan, koji je išao u prilog uskocima, njegovo posredništvo prekinuto je 1602. godine. Za vrijeme njegova putovanja iz Ljubljane u Senj, austrijski je pukovnik Rabatta pobio uskočke prvake, a brojne uskoke izručio Veneciji. Nakon tog podlog i okrutnog događaja, uskoci su ubili Rabattu. Budući da su vjerovali da ih je biskup izdao i bio u dosluhu sa Rabattom, ista je sudbina namjenjena i njemu: postavljene mu je zasjeda. Na sreću, obavješten je o zasjedi, zaobišao ju je i otišao na Rab. Više se nikada nije vratio u Senj. Krajem 1602. godine imenovan je splitskim nadbiskupom s naslovom primasa Dalmacije i Hrvatske. U Splitu je nakon mirnog uspješnog početka ubrzo zapao u sukobe koje brojni njegovi biografi različito tumače. Čini se da je Split bio uska sredina za široki duh Markantuna de Dominisa. U Splitu je napisao svoje slavno djelo „De Republica Ecclesiastica libri X.“, a u sporu Vatikana i Venecije 1606. godine, kada je Papa Pavao V. udario Veneciju interdiktom, stao je na stranu Venecije. Kada je Galileo Galilei 1610. godine predstavio svoj teleskop, Dominisov učenik Ioannes Bartolus zamolio je profesora da mu dopusti tiskanje njegovih predavanja, koje je držao prije dvadeset godina. Portret Markantuna de Dominisa iz De Republice ecclesiastice libri X. Traktat pod naslovom: „De radiis et lucis in vitris perspectivis et iride“ izašao je iz tiska 1611. godine u Veneciji. Rastrgan sukobima, nezadovoljan i ogorčen, 1615. godine, definitivno napušta Split i odlazi u Mletke. Još su za Dominisova boravka u Splitu rimska kurija i inkvizicija bili informirani da piše opsežno „heretičko“ djelo. Radi toga je inkvizicija zatražila od mletačke vlasti da joj se Dominis izruči, što je vlast odbila. U tim okolnostima, kada se Dominis plaši za život, ponuđeno mu je gostoprimstvo engleskog kralja Jamesa I. Cilj kojemu je Dominis težio i radi kojeg je napisao Crkvenu državu bio je ponovno ujedinjenje kršćanskih crkava ili bar njihovo pomirenje. Tom je cilju posvetio svoj život. U tim okolnostima prihvatio je ponuđeno gostoprimstvo i 1616. godine otputovao u Englesku, vjerujući da je Engleska u tom trenutku najpovoljnija za početak pomirenja. Tijekom putovanja, prilikom boravka u Heidelbergu, tiskao je tzv. „Prvi proglas“, u kojem navodi razloge svog putovanja u Englesku. Ta je brošura zabranjena, a Dominis je ekskomuniciran. U London je stigao koncem 1616. godine i dočekan je s velikim poštovanjem. Kralj i cijeli dvor slušaju njegove propovijedi u crkvi za Talijane. Već iduće godine se tiskaju prve četiri knjige njegovog životnog dijela „De Republica Ecclesiastica libri X.“ Godinu dana kasnije Dominis izdaje Sarpijevo djelo „Povijest tridentskog koncila“. Potom je dobio naslov milord , i biva imenovan windsorskim dekanom te mu je stavljena na raspolaganje palača Savoya. Sve to svjedoči da je uživao veliki ugled i živio udobno. Za vrijeme boravka u Engleskoj španjolski ambasador u Londonu nagovara Dominisa na povratak u Italiju. O tome počinje razmišljati, ne prepoznavši podlost inkvizicije i grofa Gondomara, kada uvidi da njegova ideja pomirenja ne nailazi na plodno tlo. Kada je na papinsku stolicu postavljen njegov osobni prijatelj Grgur XV., odluči se vratiti u Rim. Papa mu obeća oprost uz uvijet da se pismeno pokaje. U Rim se vratio 1622. godine, a da nikad nije napustio Katoličku crkvu već je tražio njenu reformu. U Rimu mu je 1623. godine objavljena brošura tzv. „Drugi proglas“ u kojem obrazlaže razloge povratka iz Engleske. Uskoro umre Grgur XV. Pod novim Papom Urbanom VIII. inkvizicija ga uhvati, zatvori u Anđeosku tvrđavu i povede protiv njega istragu. U najtežim danima života, po povratku u Rim, sam i napušten vratio se svojoj mladenačkoj ljubavi: fizici. Napisao je djelo „Euripus seu de fluxu et refluxu maris“ koje je tiskano 1624. godine u Rimu dok je boravio u zatvoru. Iako je „Drugim proglasom“ povukao većinu svojih teza, to nije bilo dovoljno. U zatvoru je slomljen, navodno, povukao sve. Nakon toga je 08.09.1624. godine u zatvoru umro. Njegov leš je nepokopan čekao kraj procesa i osudu. Osuda je donesena na prvi dan zime 21.12.1624. godine. Istoga dana, Dominisov leš, njegova slika te vreća knjiga i rukopisa spaljeni na „Campo di fiori“, a pepeo je razasut u rijeci Tiber. Burno razdoblje hrvatske povijesti u kojem je živio Dominis thumb|Hrvatska, "Ostaci ostataka" Razdoblje u kojem je živio Dominis bilo je, po mome mišljenju, najburnije u povijesti Hrvatske. Sa istoka su već daleko prodrli turci nanoseći veliku štetu stanovništvu Hrvatske te je hrvatski teritorij u to doba bio svega 16.800 km² i poznat je po nazivu „reliquiae reliquiarum olim inclyti regni Croatiae“ (ostaci ostataka nekada velikog hrvatskog kraljevstva). S druge strane nalazimo se u Habzburškoj monarhiji gdje nas stalno tlače malo Mađari, a malo Austrijanci, a da stvar bude gora i Mlečani traže svoj dio u tome svemu i naravno oni drže našu obalu i otoke. Dominis kao nadbiskup još je ovdje pod stalnim pritiskom Pape i crkvenih redova. U takvim uvjetima je jako teško, da učeni čovjek kao što je tada bio Markantun de Dominis, bude ravnodušan na cijelu situaciju, ali tada je bila potrebna velika hrabrost suprotstaviti se Papi i zalagati za neko ujedinjenje crkvi. Pogotovo zato jer je inkvizicija samo čekala takve „ispade“ kako bi nekome sudili i optužili ga za herezu i izdajništvo. Cijena takve pobune je bila nekada i život, a tako je prošao i Dominis. Markantun de Dominis kao veliki zagovornik ujedinjene crkve Katolici, protestanti i ateisti složili su se s time da Dominisa istrgnu iz pamćenja, kako je i glasila osuda rimske inkvizicije 1624. godine. Ipak, u sukobu papinstva i reformacije, nije bilo lucidnijeg djela od desetosveščane „De Republica Ecclesiastica“, niti je na hrvatskim ostacima ostataka izrasla sintetičnija ličnost od ovog nadarenog fizičara i kršćanskog moraliste, splitskog nadbiskupa i windsorskog dekana. Njegova je veličina bila europska u punom smislu te riječi. Snivao je o ujedinjenoj i pacifiziranoj Europi na principima uzajamne tolerancije i poštivanja tradicionalnih razlika. Dominis opširno obrazlaže u svojoj „Crkvenoj državi“ („De Republica Ecclesiastica“), da mu je glavni cilj izmirenje svih kršćanskih crkava: „Od prvih godina svog klerikata gajio sam u sebi gotovo urođenu želju da vidim jedinstvo svih Kristovih crkava. Odvajanje Zapada od Istoka, Juga od Sjevera u vjerskim pitanjima nikad nisam mogao ravnodušno podnositi. Živo sam želio upoznati uzrok tako brojnih i tako velikih raskola i razmotriti bi li se mogao pronaći kakav put da se sve Kristove crkve združe u pravo staro jedinstvo...“ Markantun de Dominis je bio u sredini sukobljenih strana više puta u svome životu i to ga je na kraju stajalo života, a i samoga spomena u budućnosti. Jako malo ljudi je čulo za ovog velikog hrvatskog znanstvenika i teologa. Zbog svojih je uvjerenja bio spaljen na istom mjestu gdje i Giordano Bruno, koji je za razliku od Dominisa uzdignut na razinu talijanskog nacionalnog heroja. Sam papa Urban VIII. nadgledao je istragu nad utamničenim nadbiskupom u Tvrđavi svetog anđela. „De republica ecclesiastica“ – Crkvena država Crkvena država najznačajnije je djelo Markantuna de Dominisa. Po opsegu jako velika, ako uzmemo u obzir da osam tiskanih od deset napisanih knjiga Crkvene države obuhvaća bez nenumeriranih Indeksa 1689 stranica sa po dva stupca i 70 redaka. To je djelo rezultat pomnog proučavanja Biblije, patristike, zaključaka crkvenih koncila, stare tradicije, teoloških rasprava i povijesnih djela. Sam pisac kaže da je tu opsežnu građu isprva izučavao radi što bolje pripreme za propovijedi, ali da je u tom radu ubrzo ustanovio da se tadašnje kršćansko učenje, u kojem je bio odgojen kod isusovaca, uvelike razlikuje od temeljnih zasada kršćanstva koje su se održavale u prvim stoljećima opstanka Crkve dok je još bila čista i nepokvarena. Dominus se oštro obara na neprestano stvaranje novih vjerskih članaka koji sa Kristovim učenjem nemaju mnogo veze. Te članke, kaže Dominis, Rimska kurija proglašava bez ikakvog prethodnog raspravljanja i nameće ih silom. Glavnu krivnju za to baca na Papu koji je uveo monarhističku vladavinu, stranu Kristovu učenju i pravoj vjeri. U tom široko zasnovanom i sistematski sastavljenom djelu ističe se nekoliko osnovnih teza kojima je prožeto čitavo Dominisovo izlaganje: U prvom redu, to je više puta jasno iznesena potreba za jedinstvom svih Kršćanskih crkava na principu ravnopravnosti bez nametnutog primata Rimskkog pape, koji je za Dominisa samo rimski biskup. Smatra da je glavni uzrok crkvenih razdora i raskola poglavito Papa u svom apsolutističkom primatu. Na više mjesta Dominis ističe misao da je Crkva isključivo upućena na duhovne ciljeve, međutim ona se pod Papinim vodstvom sve više pretvara u čisto svjetovnu instituciju u kojoj se potpuno zanemaruju osnovni zadaci duhovnosti i religije. Pohlepa za svjetovnom vlašću, za zemaljskim dobrima i užicima ovladala je Papom i Rimskom kurijom tako da su zaboravili na svoju osnovnu dužnost da kao dobri pastiri vode stado vjernika koje je Krist povjerio apostolima i njihovim nasljednicima. Nadalje dokazuje da bi trebalo da Crkvom upravljaju biskupi kao zakoniti nasljednici apostola, ali ujedno utvrđuje da je njihova vlast u stvari postala neznatna jer su ovisni o Papi u čijim se rukama usredotočila sva jurisdikcija. No, on se ne bori samo za mir i slogu među Kršćanskim crkvama, nego apelira na sve europske vladare da se klone međusobnih sporova i ratova, pogotovo izazvanih vjerskim razmjericama i da se trude oko mira među narodima kojima su na čelu. Smatra da je o potrebno više nego ikada jer moćno tursko carstvo se sve više širi po europi. Svoje izlaganje, koje je kristalno jasno, Dominis, već prije formiran kao znanstveni istraživač, zasniva na razumu, daleko od svake metafizike i mistike. Iako je potražio sklonište u Engleskoj, ne može se za njega reći da je ni stvarno ni formalno pristao uz protestantizam. Njegove su koncepcije imale šire horizonte, pa je u ravnopravnom jedinstvu svih kršćanskih crkava, a ne u isticanju bilo koje od njih, vidio jedinu mogućnost za ozdravljenje bolesnog kršćanstva. Djelovanje i doprinos u znanosti Dominis nije bio samo veliki zagovornik promjena u crkvenim redovima, i nije djelovao samo na području društvenih zbivanja. Bavio se i prirodnim pojavama te djelovao i doprinosio razvoju fizike toga doba. Iz jedina dva trakta objavljena o pojavi optičke slike i duge, zatim o plimi i oseci izlazi izvanredan istraživač fine intuicije i velike eksperimentalne vještine. Dominis je shvatio bitno u refleksiji i lomu zraka svjetlosti (mada će tek kasnije Snellius i Descartes dati strogi matematički zakon), on točno opaža da se sužavanjem ili širenjem vidnog kuta mjenja veličina slike. Time je dan važan prilog teoriji teleskopa koji je konstruirao Galileo bez vlastitih optičkih istraživanja, primjenivši nizozemska otkrića o lećama, pa i istraživanje svojeg padovanskog predhodnika, po svoj prilici. Sam Isaac Newton visoko je cjenio Dominisovo tumačenje duge (što će potpuno i matematički egzaktno objasniti također Deskartes). Dominisov se rad nekako čudno sastaje i rastaje sa Galileovim. U opreci prema Galileu, koji je plimu i oseku izvodio iz rotacije Zemlje, i to navodio kao nov dokaz Kopernikove teorije, u posljednjem objavljenom spisu, pred samu smrt, Dominis će oscilaciju mora tumačiti privlačnom silom Mjeseca, u nastavku na raniju raspravu Zadranina Grisogona. Euklidska geometrija zraka svjetlosti i privlačna sila između svemirskih tijela, to su naslućeni elementi na kojima će Newtonov genij podići klasičnu mehaniku. Fizika je na početku i kraju Dominisovu, a između te mladenačke odskočnice i staračkog utočišta jest dug, krivudav put kroz dvorove, raskol, bijedu, požar i kugu. Dominisovo tumačenje duge thumb|Dominisova istraživanja duge Radne bilješke za predavanja u isusovačkoj padovanskoj gimnaziji oko 1590. Godine Dominis je uobličio u knjigu „De radiis visus et lucis in vitris percpectivis et iride tractatus“ („Rasprava o zrakama vida i svjetlosti u lećama i dugi“). Rasprava je imala dva glavna istraživačka cilja: protumačiti kako radi dalekozor i protumačiti pojavu duge. Radio je mnogobrojne pokuse, i uspio stvoriti kvalitativnu predodžbu o lomu zrake svjetlosti pri ulasku i izlasku iz leće. Ovi radovi su među prvima u znanosti što se tiče tumačenja rada dalekozora. Dominis je obavljao pokuse u optici pomoću uređaja koje je konstruirao sam, a jedan od pokusa se izvodio sa staklenom kuglom napunjenom vodom. Došao je do vlastitog zaključka što se tiče nastajanja duge, koje kaže da se sunčeva svjetlost odbija i na unutrašnjoj stjenci kapi kiše i tako nastaje unutrašnji luk duge. Na sljedećem crtežu se vidi, prvo na prozirnoj kugli lom i odbijanje svjetlosti, a drugo kako svjetlosni snopovi pod različitim kutovima izlaze iz kapljice. Znameniti Isaac Newton, u svom djelu „Optics“, spominje Dominisa i po načinu na koji je to pisano vidi se da piše sa velikim poštovanjem prema njemu. Evo što piše Newton o Dominisu: „Zato sada postoji suglasnost da ovaj luk=duga nastaje lomom sunčeve svjetlosti na na kapima kiše što pada. Ovo su razumjeli neki od starih, a od novih to je potpunije otkrio i protumačio glasoviti Antun de Dominis, nadbiskup splitski, u svojoj knjizi „De radiis Visus & Lucis“... 0n ondje uči kako unutrašnji luk nastaje na okruglim kišnim kapima s dva loma sunčeve svjetlosti i jednim odrazom između njih, a vanjski luk s dva lom i dvije vrste odraza između njih na svakoj vodenoj kapi, te svoja tumačenja dokazuje pokusima koje je obavio sa staklenom posudom ispunjenom vodom i sa staklenim kuglama ispunjenim vodom i postavljenim na sunce da bi postigao da se boje dvaju lukova pojave na njima...“ Nakon što su dobro proučili spise, povjesničari su zaključili da je Newton pretjerao u opisivanju Dominisovog poznavanja duge, jer Dominis nije nigdje objasnio nastanak vanjskog luka duge. Dominisovo tumačenje plime i oseke thumb|Dominisova istraživanja plime i oseke U djelu „Euripus seu de fluxu et refluxu maris“ („Mišljenje o plimi i oseci mora“), Dominis objašnjava morske mijene na način koji je drugačiji od onoga kako to objašnjava Galileo. U svojim predavanjima u Padovi Dominis je proučavao morske mijene s pomoću superpozicije dvaju stožaca morske vode koji se uzdižu zbog djelovanja Sunca i Mjeseca. Na crtežu koji slijedi vidi se kako je to Dominis sebi predočavao i kako je nacrtao promjene mora pomoću koncentričnih kružnica i trokuta. Objašnjenje crteža je ispod slike: Pravac VX označuje horizont zenitne točke, pravac TZ označuje meridijan mjesta i ujedno transpolarnu kružnicu, kružnica VTXZ označuje ekvator ili bilo koju drugu dnevnu usporednicu. Tada je kružnicom BCDF prikazao zemaljski krug na razini morskoga dna, krugom FRGP plohu morske površine ako debljina morskoga elementa iznosi BF, kružnicom ISOQ krivulju koju u dnevnom kretanju opisuje vrh narasloga mora zbog djelovanja Sunca, kružnicom LdMb krivulju koju također u dnevnom kretanju opisuje vrh narasloga mora zbog djelovanja Mjeseca. Trokuti PIR i POR prikazuju naraslinu (cumulus, tumor) mora zbog djelovanja Sunca na objema hemisferama, a trokuti PLR i PMR po istoj metodologiji prikazuju narasline mora zbog djelovanja Mjeseca. Zaključak Nakon proučavanja o životu i radu Markantuna de Dominisa uvido sam da je riječ o stvarno velikom čovjeku, fizičaru, matematičaru, filozofu i teologu. Žalosno je, ali i istinito da ja osobno nisam prije čuo za tog našeg velikana, a ni osobe kojima sam pričao što imam za temu seminara. Žalosno je da nakon gimnazijskog programa koji sam prošao i kraj silnih televizijskih emisija i dokumentaraca ja nisam čuo za tog čovjeka. Čovjeka koji se borio za ravnopravnost i mir među crkvama i državama, koji se uz to sve još bavio istraživanjima u fizici i puno pridonio njenom razvoju. Koji se borio tolikim žarom da ga je sam Papa smatrao velikom prijetnjom, a inkvizicija ga osudila i spalila i njegovo tijelo i spise koje je imao kod sebe. U „Izabranim djelima 1“ izabrao sam jedan odlomak iz recenzije koji mislim da bi dobro došao kao zaključak a napisao ga je dr.sc.don Ivan Grubišić: „... Radi se, naime, o prvorazrednom znanstveniku i pionirskom djelovanju sa samog početka emancipacije znanosti od nametnutih autoriteta i traganju za novom paradigmom razvoja znanosti i uređenja ljudskog društva. Život i rad Marka Antuna de Dominisa spada u prva imena europske misli i znanosti s početka 17. stoljeća. Njegov rad odlikuje stručnost i znanstvenost metodskog istraživanja, kako društvenih fenomena svog vremena tako i sasvim konkretnih prirodnih fenomena. Njegova razmišljanja nisu bila heretička, ali su bila neprihvatljiva za to vrijeme brojnim zabludama koje su vladale u glavama opsjednutim autokratskim vođenjem društva i same Crkve. Inkvizicijski postupak i osuda Marka Antuna de Dominisa stoga više govore o njegovim sudcima nego o njemu i njegovu djelu. On je preteča ideja i stavova crkve na II vatikanskom saboru. Te ideje vodilje, među ostalim su: poštivanje dostojanstva svake ljudske osobe, pravo na različitost, pluralizam, kultura dijaloga te zajedništvo ljudi usprkos njihovih legitimnih razlika bilo po kojoj osnovi. Na poseban način de Dominis je preteča ekumenizma među kršćanskim crkvama i međureligijskog dijaloga. Bilo bi poželjno da izdavanje njegova opusa doprinese posvemašnjoj rehabilitaciji ovog velikog čovjeka i nadbiskupa i da Crkva skine s njega osudu kao heretika. U suprotnom mogli bi se upitati: Jesu li de Dominisova vremena tako daleko iza nas, ili nam se u nekim drugim oblicima i danas događaju pred nosom?!“